skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: The Dawn of Time
''W H A T!? You've never played TUBER SIMULATOR?!?! You know it's fun...right? Now I'm not supposed to give my opinion, but give it a try, and THEN you can tell me if it's good or not. Not convinced yet? Okay, I'll cut you a deal. The game is available for FREE, and that's a G R E A T price. ''-SkyNinja17 The soundtrack by Lorne Balfe, Barry Leitch and RushJet1! Also, the Skylander images aren't mine! THIS IS ALL FAKE! THIS IS ALL FAKE! THIS IS ALL FAKE! THIS IS ALL FA Synopsis (As of 2019) The Skylanders have long been at rest ever since Kaos was defeated back, four years ago. Kaos has neglected his duty of evil, so Glumshanks follows a creepy voice to a cave on the edge of Skylands to find a Time Machine to go back to turn Kaos evil again, when everything was normal. The Skylanders rush to stop him but are thrown into a time stream into the future. They figure out that Glumshanks has changed the timeline and get to him to stop the Evil Voice and return to their time. Join 24+ brand new figures with new characters and returning heroes! Join the Skylanders in a race to the Dawn of Time! Skylanders: Dawn of Time. Level Description and Content! After the Time Warp occurred Skylanders were scattered across the new time. The Portal Master (PLAYER) has found a few Skylanders that will help find Glumshanks and stop him. NOTE: The Portal Master is not a playable character. NOTE: A new play feature where you can put up to three players of Skylanders (New Playable Feature for P0W3R Stations only and only if you have the elements required) on the portal called a roster, where you can switch at any time! NOTE: Not all skylanders are their original element, as some evolutions changed their skylander's nature, powers, and look. NOTE: If the Skylander has been in SuperChargers, the new variant is COUNTED for that game. If not in SuperChargers, ignore this. NOTE: This is as of Wave 2 of Skylanders: Dawn of Time. The third has yet to be written. COMING SOON. NOTE: Man there are a lot of notes. LEVEL 1: The Skylands Forest The Skylanders were stuck across Skylands. Animation plays of Eruptor and Wrecking Ball figuring out that they have changed. Then a new skylander comes from the current Skylanders Academy. After fighting local bad tribes, they find out Glumshanks has attempted to make Kaos evil again. Then a shadow looms over the Skylanders. LEVEL 1 Content SkyPortals: 1 Fire SkyPortalA SkyPortal is seen every Level as there are 16. It transports one Skylander of the element and in that level to an island with a mini level. P0W3R Station: Fire, Magic, TechA P0W3R Station is a one to three player game to go through a maze and battle a boss, of three elements on your new Skylanders Roster. LEVEL 2: The Portal Master's Meadow The Skylanders figure out that the silhouette is only the Portal Master. (Not seen, due to the game most likely not wanting THAT much customization) They go through a string of Islands battling Sheep Mutated from the Academy from their time. After, defeating She-Eep. They make it to the Portal Master's Hut. LEVEL 2 Content SkyPortals: 1 Magic SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Magic, Air, Earth LEVEL 3: Swagger Swamp The Portal Master tells the skylanders his/her plan. (You chose the gender at the beginning and is always a silhouette.) He/She tells them that Glumshlanks plans to rip apart the universe to find the lost time gem where he will go back in time to find Kaos, as Glumshanks needed it to go that far back to before Kaos turned good, but didn't have fuel. The Time Stone will take them whenever they need to go there and back once. Then, the Skylanders were ambushed by She-Eep turned into a cyborg, re-named She-Creep. She is rumored to have the information of where the Mineland (Mining Island) is. LEVEL 3 Content SkyPortals: 1 Tech SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Tech, Life, Water LEVEL 4: The Gem of Skylands The Skylanders rush to the edge of the Mineland to find Glumshanks has destroyed the main entrance. The Skylanders must find a way around the shaft up the mountain to get into the only other entrance that Glumshanks is unaware of. LEVEL 4 Content SkyPortals: 1 Life SkyPortal P0W3r Station: Life, Earth, Air LEVEL 5: Mineland of Fortune and Mystery The Skylanders find Glumshanks with the Time Gem. They have to battle an army of miner goons and make their way to the center where the gem is being sucked of its powers. They face many battles along the way with villains like GeoDoug, a driller with super strength. LEVEL 5 Content SkyPortals: 1 Earth SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Earth, Life, Dark LEVEL 6: Bog Standard Glumshanks teleports the Skylanders to a remote swamp that has mud monsters, tree traitors and is all ruled by the evil Dreamcatcher herself. She gets in the minds of the Skylanders and it's a tough battle. She mind controls bog-frogs and other creepy creatures. LEVEL 6 Content SkyPortals: 1 Air SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Air, Water, Life LEVEL 7: Feeling Salty? The Skylanders defeat Dreamcatcher who tells them the only way to get to Glumshanks's Evil Fortress of Doom, they must cross a forbidden ocean. Turns out, Gulper owns the sea and the skylanders are dragged underwater to fight him in his arena of watery depths. LEVEL 7 Content SkyPortals: 1 Water SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Water, Light, Dark LEVEL 8: Glumshanks' Castle of Evil Part 1 The Skylanders take down Gulper to find an entrance to the castle underwater. Fighting Dark and Fire villains in the sewers of the castle. They take 'em down and reach Glumshanks' final battle arena. LEVEL 8 Content SkyPortals: 1 Dark SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Dark, Fire, Magic LEVEL 9: Glumshanks' Castle of Evil Part 2 The Skylanders are battling Glumshanks who is supercharged with time powers. The Skylanders finally use the stone to teleport him back in time. They destroy his time machine and send themselves back in time. LEVEL 9 Content SkyPortals: 1 Undead SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Undead, Fire, Magic LEVEL 10: Welcome Back to Skylands! The Skylands hand off Glumshanks but you must pass tests and puzzles to reach the prison. At the end a mysterious villain is foreshadowed. LEVEL 10 Content SkyPortals: 1 Light SkyPortal P0W3R Station: Light, Magic, Dark Skylanders Fire Skylanders * Time Warped Eruptor (Series 5) * Fire Paw Hot Dog (Series 3) * TBA Magic Skylanders * Time Warped Wrecking Ball (Series 3) * Masher Megamind * Devastating Double Trouble (Series 3) Air Skylanders * Lizard Wind Whirlwind (Series 4) * Toxic Tornado Warnado (Series 2) * Easter Egg Jet Vac (Series 5) Earth Skylanders * Electric Bash (Series 3) * Hammer Time Hot Head * Terror Terra-Fin (Series 5) Life Skylanders * Fall Camo (Series 3) * Takedown Birch Bark Tree Rex (Series 2) * TBA Tech Skylanders * Rocket Popper * Turbo Jet Drobot (Series 3) * Deadshot Trigger Happy (Series 5) Water Skylanders * Killer Whale Thumpback (Series 2) * Heavy Duty Gill Grunt (Series 6) * TBA Undead Skylanders * Super Strike Chop Chop (Series 4) * Fiesty Fiesta (Series 2) * Wing Wyvern Hex (Series 3) Light Skylanders * Lightheaded Pop Fizz (Series 5) * Wate-Robust Blast Zone (Series 2) * TBA Dark Skylanders * Demon Spyro (Series 4) * Demented Drill Sergeant (Series 3) * Shadow Shaker All info! Wave 1 (Starter Wave) (With Starter Pack) October 16, 2019 * Starter Pack for Skylanders: Dawn of Time * Demon Spyro * Lightheaded Pop Fizz * Super Strike Chop Chop * Heavy Duty Gill Grunt * Hammer Time Hot Head * Fall Camo * Lizard Wind Wave 2 (Giant Skylander Wave) January 1st, 2020 * Fire Paw Hot Dog * Masher Megamind * Toxic Tornado Warnado * Electric Bash * Takedown Birch Bark Tree Rex * Deadshot Trigger Happy * Killer Whale Thumpback * Fiesty Fiesta * Wate-Robust Blast Zone * Shadow Shaker Wave 3 (Final Wave) May 24th, 2020 * Easter Egg Jet Vac * Turbo Jet Drobot * Wing Wyvern Hex * Terror Terra-Fin * Devastating Double Trouble * Demented Drill Sergeant * TBA What's Next? A brand new Skylanders game is coming out October 16, 2020! The new game will be featured across a wider assortment of game consoles. Ps5, Xbox 2, and more! All new on the second game in the SkyNinja17 collection, Skylanders: TeleMasters! UPDATE #1, October 16, 2019 The Third Wave has been partially leaked! Check out the FULL first wave! So cool. So far, there is 25+ skylanders, most returning cores, but there are 3 brand new skylanders. Just wait, Skylanders TeleMasters (the idea), is launched! When the new wave comes even more will come to The Dawn of Time, but for now, check out exactly what this brand new Skylander game Skylanders: The Dawn of Time. UPDATE #2, January 1, 2020 The second wave has just launched and the Skylanders TeleMasters characters are FULLY leaked! As well as the new idea, Skylanders: Reboot! All skylanders created by SkyNinja17 are being used in this game with new cores as well!